Description: The Molecular Pharmacology and Therapeutics Program aims to conceive, design and synthesize new agents for patients with cancer and viral diseases, elucidate their mechanisms of action and resistance, and support preclinical research with these agents in preparation for translational clinical trials. This program has now been headed by Dr. Joseph Bertino for a decade, and encompasses 31 laboratory heads and 51 investigators (including 5 newly recruited investigators), and 36 grants from the NIH or ACS. Its members interact with such basic research areas as natural products chemistry, molecular therapeutics, receptor biology, cell signaling, and transcriptional regulation as well as clinical pharmacology, including neuropharmacology, cytokine therapy and tumor assays. An additional 16 training or career development awards (K01, K05, K07, F32) are held by members of this program. The leadership consists of Dr. Bertino and an executive committee. Researchin- progress is presented at weekly meetings as well as biweekly seminars, weekly journal club, and a monthly drug development meeting, forming a conduit for translation of laboratory research to clinical settings. Members of the program also attend the interdisciplinary group meetings for the major disease areas. Further interaction takes place with the Cornell University Department of Pharmacology, including a joint annual weekend retreat. Dr. Bertino participates in strategic planning and new faculty recruitment in his role as a senior leader in the Department of Medicine. This program makes use of many of the core facilities.